Happily Ever After
by Lady of the Wolves
Summary: It's the sequel to Once Upon A Time. It's about Daine and Numair. Please R&R!


  
  
  
Happily Ever After  
  
  
by Lady of the Wolves  
  
  
Dedicated to Fred  
  
  
  
  
Dear Daine,  
  
I agree with you; indeed, we do need to discuss our future.  
And to do so, I would like to take you to our favorite eating-house.   
Please be ready at about 6:30. I will come for you at your room.  
  
-Numair  
  
  
  
Daine couldn't stop the flow of tears that coursed down her cheeks, blinding her from the words. She choked on a sob and collapsed on her bed.  
  
Kitten came over and chirped gently, in a concerned way. Zek came over as well. What is wrong? he asked.  
  
Daine wiped her eyes. "It's Numair," she said softly. "I don't think he loves me anymore."  
  
Zek and Kitten didn't know how to comfort her, and they finally left when she asked to be alone. Lying on her bed in the dark, she heard thunder rumble in the distance.  
  
An hour later, Daine rose from her bed and looked at her reflection in a mirror that was propped up on her dressing table. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, her hair was a mess, and her face was tear-stained. Suddenly she straightened. "If he's going to-to dump me, well, then I at least want to look good for it!"  
  
Another hour and a half later, the Wildmage was ready. She was wearing a long, elegant silver gown that clung to her curves. She had on long white gloves, and her hair was done up in an elegant knot at the base of her neck. A pearl necklace that Numair had give her for Midwinter hung around her neck, and she had pearl earbobs to match.  
  
Kitten and Zek, who had returned, whistled their approvement together.   
  
A knock at the door startled Daine out of her thoughts; what was she supposed to do when Numair told her that he wanted to move on?  
  
Kitten leaped off the bed and opened the door. Numair was waiting there, clutching a bouquet of roses in one hand. He looked as nervous as she felt.  
  
"You-you look magnificent," he said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Thank you," Daine whispered, her heart pounding in her chest. Drat it, she was still in love with him!  
  
He handed the flowers to her, still blushing, and picked up Kitten as she put them in a vase.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked, putting the dragonet down and offering her his arm. She nodded, feeling that if she said anything, she might cry.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
Numair led Daine to the private table he had reserved for them. Seating her first, he took the chair opposite from her. After they had both ordered, the silence stretched long between them.  
  
Finally Numair said something. "Daine, I've been-well, courting you since the end of the Immortals War."  
  
Daine nodded painfully. She wanted to get it over with.  
  
He took a deep breath. "So we've been together for about three years now. Three years is a long time. Over these three years, I feel like I've really gotten to know you. Your faults, and your good sides. But now I truly think that-"  
  
Daine couldn't take it. She leapt up from her seat. "Why, Numair? Why don't you love me anymore? Do you think I'm a child? Have I done something? Because I cannot stand to just be-be gotten rid of because you think that I'm too young! I thought we were in love!" she shouted. Then, more quietly, she whispered, "I thought you loved me."  
  
With that, the Wildmage turned and ran from the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Numair Salmalin sat in the now empty room. He was in shock. Daine had just shouted at him and run away in the middle of his speech. It had taken forever to write it. Three years, in fact.  
  
And now Daine had left. But why? he asked himself. Why did she think that he didn't love her? That was why he had taken her to dinner-to propose.  
  
Reaching inside his dinner jacket, he removed the small velvet box. Popping it open, he examined the diamond-and-sapphire ring, twirling it in his fingers. Where had she gotten the idea that he didn't love her anymore? That he had come to get rid of her?  
  
He quickly put the ring back in the box and the box in his jacket. Standing up, he ran out of the room after his love.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
Daine had ridden Cloud, as fast as she could go, back to the palace. She was dizzy with hurt...or was it anger? She didn't know. Racing back to her room, she flung herself onto her bed and sobbed. When Kitten had come over, she had said to leave her alone.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
Numair was out of breath. After taking Spots back to the palace, where he suspected Daine had gone, he had ran at top speed to the palace. Finally making it to her door, he leaned against it heavily and gasped.  
  
He knocked again. There was no reply. "Daine?" he wheezed.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Daine, PLEASE let me come in-" he stopped for breath- "and talk to you!"  
  
"Just leave me alone." However, her door swung open. A small dragon dug her claws into his silk breeches, growling and whining at the same time. "Kitten?" That was Daine. Her beautiful face was wet with tears and frozen in a hurt expression.  
  
He walked into the room slowly and sat on the end of her bed. She inched away slowly.  
  
He met her gaze, but she looked away. Taking her hands in his, she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Daine," he said seriously, "this is important." He pulled her chin up so he met her eyes again. Her blue-gray eyes were wet with tears, but his dark eyes were very serious.  
  
"Why don't you love me anymore?" she whispered, her eyes threatening to overflow. Suddenly she was caught up into an extremely tight hug.  
  
"But I do, magelet," he whispered in her hair. "I love you more than words could ever describe. And I did not take you to dinner to get rid of you."  
  
She pulled away, eyes leaking. "Then why did you?" She watched his face carefully.  
  
He smiled and knelt before her. A beautiful ring appeared on her finger. Upon closer examination, it was an engagement ring.  
  
"Veralidaine Sarrasri, my magelet and true love, will you do me the great honor of being my wife?" He gazed, with tremendous hope, into her eyes, and continued, very softly, "Because I cannot live without your perfect smile and incredible being."  
  
Daine didn't smile, she didn't move. Numair's heart pounded, he was so worried that she would say no.  
  
"Why-why were you being-being somewhat, well, rude to me before?" she finally asked.  
  
He tightened his grip on her hands, blushing slightly. "I was extremely nervous about proposing, and I suppose that I just took it out on everyone. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I would never mean to do that."  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri slowly put her arms around his neck adn leaned forward. He gripped her waist tightly. Her nose touched his. "Let's get married," she whispered, and smiled.  
  
Numiar kissed her passionately, then scooped her up in his arms and kissed her again. And again. Pulling her onto the bed, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
What a bad ending! But come on people, did anyone HONESTLY think that I would write a sad D/N fic? I can't stand to leave them sad. Darn! I'm too nice. Oh well.  
  
Lady of the Wolves  
  
Please read You Can't Win!  
  
  
  



End file.
